


Give In

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: malfoy100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Malfoy100's First Time challenge. The first time Draco outwits his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

Draco rubbed his sweaty palms against his robes. And prayed he could pull it off. Last time he'd tried to get something past his father, he'd spent a week in the dungeons.

This time he had a plan.

"I wish to marry, father."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger," he said, watching his father turn a satisfactory shade of blue.

The argument lasted several weeks until Lucius finally yelled, "No Malfoy will pollute these lines with Muggle-blood."

"So, what? You'd rather I married Ginevra Weasley?"

"At least she's a witch," Lucius roared.

Draco gave in as soon as he could control his grin.


End file.
